Private Schooling
by Thaurn
Summary: Past memories open old wounds between two captain's as they reminisce their time as teacher/student. Ukitake/Byakuya. Because sensei/student relationships are just too damn hot! Contains mild yaoi.


A/N: The italics are past events.

_"Bya-kun, your grades are much too low. You have to do something about this if you don't want to embarrass the Kuchiki clan." A younger Ukitake sat in front of a teenage Byakuya with a stern look on his face. The teenager flinched at the hard expression, not being used to seeing his sensei so serious._

* * *

"Ukitake-taicho, I must speak with you." Byakuya said as he stood in front of Ukitake's desk.

Ukitake looked up from his paper work. "Byakuya, why are you so formal?"

Byakuya ignored the question, getting right to the point of his visit. "You know that Rukia's child is reaching the age of schooling." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, of course. I see him often in the division with Rukia-chan. The boy has Ichigo's stern look, but has black hair like Rukia-chan doesn't he? My, he's grown up so much. He kind of reminds me of you when you were young."

Chills ran down Byakuya's spine at what Ukitake said. "Rukia wants you to school her boy."

"I accept!"

"But I do not want this. You must refuse."

"Why?"

"For many reasons."

"Are you referring to the time I taught you?"

* * *

"_But sensei, I don't understand this." The young Byakuya pointed at his book that had several graphs drawn in it. _

_Ukitake smiled. "It's easy. See, you have to put these numbers here and add them to this."_

_Byakuya let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't see the point in knowing this."_

"_You need to know this if you want to be the head of your clan one day."_

"_Can't you just raise my marks and tell my elders I'm doing well?"_

"_That's cheating, Bya-kun. Besides, how would I benefit from that? It is not satisfactory for a teacher to have failed his student."_

* * *

Byakua remained silent at the question. Ukitake gave an exasperated sigh. "You know, I was very young back then. I did many…regrettable things but I am much older now."

"I do not care. I do not wish for you to teach my nephew with the possibility of you repeating what you had done to me."

"I thought we got over this centuries ago! Why must you dwell on the past?" Ukitake said with an air of exasperation.

"It was wrong what you did, and I will never forget it."

"I was not the only one at fault. You also took part in it and if I recall correctly you did not dislike it."

* * *

_"I don't want to fail you…" Byakuya whispered, a blush rising to his face._

_Ukitake stood up and circled around his students. Behind Byakuya, he leaned over and pointed to a graph in the textbook. "See here. Look at the numbers. Do you see how they add together?"_

_A shiver ran down Byakuya's spine at his sensei's proximity. He turned his head and looked up at his sensei's face. He can see his lips moving, but could not hear the sounds coming out._

"_Bya-kun? Bya-kun! Are you listening?" Ukitake's expression dropped as his student closed the gap between them._

* * *

"I was a teenager! I wanted to try new things!" Byakuya's voice struggled to remain calm, but the anger was building inside him like molten lava in a volcano.

Ukitake sighed. "So you are worried that your nephew will have the same thoughts as you did? I assure you, I will not provoke him. However, if you insist on my refusal of the post, I will not try to persuade you anymore. What will you tell Rukia-chan?"

"I will arrange for another taicho to take the post."

"You know, he doesn't have to be privately schooled. He may be part of the noble clan, but he is not of noble blood. He can be schooled in public facilities."

"I refuse. My nephew will not mingle with the commoners."

Ukitake sighed and stood up. "You were never this uptight when you were a teenager." Ukitake walked around his desk. "Was it my fault that you are this way?"

Byakuya looked at Ukitake who now stood next to him. "It…It is the only way I can keep myself in check." Byakuya admitted. "Why is it that I cannot keep anything from you?" Byakuya continued as an afterthought said out loud.

Ukitake chuckled and brushed a hair out of Byakuya's face. "Do you not remember that we became very close when you were young. Or do you chose to forget such sinful memories?"

Byakuya gulped. "I…It was wrong!"

"But it was the happiest time of my life…" Ukitake mumbled as he laid his forehead against Byakuya's head.

Byakuya's eyes widened at the gesture and the words. "N…no, we can't. I don't want to open old wounds."

"I haven't done anything."

"The Kuchiki clan refused us. That will not change today."

* * *

"_This…relationship will end immediately. Kuchiki Byakuya, you are a disgrace to this clan if you keep at this. Ukitake- taicho, I am very displeased with your actions. You will not tutor Byakuya anymore."_

"_NO! Father, please!"_

"_Enough! You are acting like a child._"

* * *

"You are much older now. You can do as you please. And are you not the head of the clan now?"

"I need to keep the respect of the clan."

"You are coming up with excuses." Ukitake inclined his head, his breath mingling with Byakuya's. One hand took hold of Byakuya's shoulder.

"S-Sensei…" Byakuya let out as Ukitake brushed his soft lips over his own before deepening the kiss. Byakuya moaned as Ukitake rested his other hand on Byakuya's cheek and brushed his tongue over the noble's lips.

"Byakuya…" Ukitake said as he leaned back from the kiss, keeping their heads together. "I can never forget what we had. And I can never give these feelings I hold to someone else." He brushed his thumb over Byakuya's cheek a few times and kissed him once more.

However, Byakuya tore apart from the kiss and stepped away from the taicho. "NO!" Ukitake's eyes widened. "Don't touch me. This is wrong. You may harbor such feelings, but I do not." Byakuya turned and rushed to the door.

"Bya-kun, why…?"

He paused at the doorframe, letting his hands rest on it as he turned his face to look back at his sensei. The captain had his hand covering his mouth with a pained expression on his face. Something tugged at Byakuya's heart as he looked at his sensei, but he ignored the feeling and stepped out of the office, whispering to himself: "I'm sorry…"

* * *

A/N: Byakuya: the ice kiiiinnngg! I tried to make him as in-character as possible. Hence the sad ending. Aaaahh I struggled to keep this clean and T rated!! I really hope you enjoyed, despite this couple being unpopular.

This story popped into my head when I woke up this morning. It's weird that most of my ideas always come to me when I want to go to sleep (which is the worst possible time because I end up having trouble sleeping if I come up with a juicy idea) or when I just wake up.


End file.
